


Talk

by MoonsWriter



Series: Rhodestead moments [3]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: A little of doctor stuff, Established Relationship, Established Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes, Fluff, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Halstead are together. Their colleagues at MED don’t know it or, at least, Will and Connor think they don’t know.At Med everyone likes gossip.





	Talk

In the hospital the news fly, everyone knows that, a word can go from nurse to nurse, from doctor to resident in a matter of minutes; when there’s something new in the air you can feel it, all the glances, the smiles and the whispers are all but subtle.   
At Chicago Med they are a family but also a bunch of gossips. 

So, when Connor enters the ED after the post-surgery visits of the morning and sees April and Maggie suddenly stop talking and stare at him with knowing smiles he knows something’s up but Ethan who call him from one of the treatment rooms for a consult makes him forget about it for the moment. 

The second time Connor realises something is going on it doesn’t specifically concern him but still.   
He is in the break room, pouring himself a cup of coffee and enjoying the first 5 minutes of peace and quiet of this hell of a shift, and he is watching Will filling up some papers at the nurse desk through the glass wall, when the red head doctor is approached by Dr. Sarah Reese.   
She smiles at him and after one minute of what seems a pretty normal conversation she says something that makes Halstead blush furiously.   
Connor frowns and exits the room to go towards Will when Sarah walks away with a smile.   
“Is everything ok?” asks and Will just smiles at him and nods. He seems fine so Rhodes relaxes. 

The surgery was tough, the girl will survive but the brain was out of oxygen for almost three minutes and the damages even if not wide were pretty serious and Dr. Rhodes feels like he doesn’t deserve the thank you’s of the girl’s parents so he excuses himself and heads to the break room.   
He drinks some coffee and tells himself to think that he saved a seventeen-year-old girl and her parents were happy despite everything else. Connor watches the clock and looks outside the room looking for Will, it would be nice to talk to him for a moment now but he doesn’t see the red head doctor, he meets Maggie and Natalie’s gazes.   
He waves at them through the glass and returns to look at the clock, an hour an a half to go and then he can finally go home. 

They know.   
Is that that Connor thinks when he sees his boyfriend approach him in the break room a couple a minutes later with a very confused expression on his beautiful face.   
Will walks in and sits on the little couch, he stays in silence for a minute and Connor is about to ask him what’s wrong when “that’s strange” says Will and the surgeon frowns. “Are you ok?” asks Will looking at him a bit concerned and Connor nods, confused; “Maggie, Maggie” repeats Will with emphasis on the name of the nurse “just told me to take a break. I was, obviously, surprised and said that to Nat” Connor nods and sits next to Will but not near enough to touch him even if he really wants to. “And she said Maggie’s right and while I was here I should check on you” continues Halstead and Connor snorts and throws his head back, “they know” says with his eyes closed.   
“Yeah” Will nods without asking about what “I suspected it when last shift Sarah told me that she was happy for me and to forgive her for have had a crush on you when you first arrived at MED”. Connor’s head snaps back and towards Will, he looks at him seriously and searching for something in his eyes; Rhodes is so lost in his boyfriend’s eyes that almost startles when the other man asks “but you are ok, right?” Connor simply nods and smiles a little, then he watches for a second towards the nurse desk and rolls his eyes seeing the majority of their colleagues staring at them smiling; he breaths Will’s scent and kisses him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think.   
> Love u all


End file.
